Littlest Pet Shop My Way!
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: I'm rewriting the history of LPS! Enjoy my twisted visions, and meet some new friends as well! If you can call three crazy teens who work for a True Love Agency 'friends' that is... -Blythe/Zoe- -Vinnie/Sunil- -Pepper/Penny- -Russell/Shahrukh-
1. Chapter 1

Littlest Pet Shop - My Way!

**Okay so I'm doing a thing. And that thing is- Completely rewriting LPS in my own twisted image! :D**

**The pairings for My Way are: Blythe/Zoe, Sunil/Vinnie, Pepper/Penny, and Russell/Shahrukh! There may also be some Josh/Jasper and Sue/Youngmee. And no I do not care what you think. Hmph.**

**In addition, I know this may already be obvious, this fanfic acts as if every episode after the first one (or first two if you wanna be technical) NEVER. HAPPENED. Okay? Anything that may have happened? Pretend it didn't.**

**Also, I may write little ficlets on the side in the My Way universe. Each of those will have 'CPG!verse' in the summary. So... Yeah.**

**Okay so basically instead of rewriting current episodes, while I AM doing that, I'm going to start out by making up my own. :) If I really like a particular canon episode then I'll rewrite it to fit this universe and I'll put it in!**

**ALSO I AM PUTTING ME, MY IRL FRIEND AND MY OTHER ONLINE FRIEND INTO THIS STORY. NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO IS WHO. YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF OKAY.**

**I do not own LPS, just my twisted visions for the rewrite!**

Episode Rewrite One: The Twisted Legend Part One

Blythe Baxter sat at the lunch table, waiting for her friends to come and sit with her. She was currently having a mental war.

You see, Blythe can understand animals. She's made some wonderful friends due to this, but her human friends didn't even realize! But she was guilty. She didn't like keeping secrets, so she considered telling them.

Thing was, she would probably sound crazy.

But maybe they'd think it was a joke? Maybe it could be like a running gag?

The mental war continued until her friends, Sue, Youngmee and Jasper came over and sat down. When they began discussing how Blythe looked so nervous, she decided, joke or not, she had to tell them.

"Guys? Can you come to the pet shop after school? I have to tell you something" she said. Her friends looked concerned but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Three girls walked into Littlest Pet Shop.

One was holding a clipboard and pen. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a brown business suit with a skirt. She looked like she was 15, maybe 16.

Another was holding a tape measurer. She had black hair and green eyes, and was wearing a grey business suit with pants. She seemed to be 14 or 15.

The last one had a large book tucked under her arm. She had red hair and black eyes, and was wearing a black business suit with a skirt. She looked like the youngest, appearing to be 12 or 13.

"Hello there girls! What can I do for you?" Mrs. Twombly asked, appearing unfazed by the fact that teen girls were wearing suits. The oldest- The one with the clipboard, spoke.

"Hello Ma'am. I have a pet... Um, shihtzu at home. He requires certain ammenities- He's very spoiled- and I was hoping I could take a look at your daycamp facilities?" she said, sounding very proffesional for her age. This time, Mrs. Twombly acknowledged the strangeness.

"Um, sure..." she said nervously, and before she could say anything more the three girls rushed into the daycamp, startling all the pets.

Instead of 'examining the amenities' as they said they would, they rushed to the dumbwaiter. The girl with the tape measurer started to measure the edges, while the one with the clipboard recorded all of the measurements. Once they were done, the one with the book took the measurements and compared them to something in the book.

"Russell? What are they doing?" Penny asked. Russell stared blankly at the girls, but sighed and turned to the pets.

"I honestly have no idea"

The pets turned to watch the mysterious girls, trying to get some sort of clue as to what they were doing.

"Well Violet, just because the measurements match, that doesn't mean this is the dumbwaiter from the legends" the girl with the clipboard said to the one with the tape measurer. Violet frowned.

"Well it's not like it's been used. We can't test it. The best we have is Madelyn's theory" she said disappointedly. The girl with the book- Presumably Madelyn- frowned as well.

"If it's worn off by now, as it has in the theory, then our only hope would be to track down another sorcerer of Nyash's calibur- Something that will be almost impossible in this era... Tania, what do you think?" she asked, looking at the one with the clipboard. Tania frowned, staring at the measurements on the clipboard.

"I don't know. Check the inside of the dumbwaiter. If it's been used recently then it should be clean" she said after a moment.

Before Violet and Madelyn could open up the dumbwaiter, Blythe and her friends walked in. The girls looked up, their faces looking like three deer caught in headlights.

"Um... Hi?" Blythe greeted, albeit a bit hesitantly. Russell tugged on her pant leg. She knelt down, and, seeing as she'd be telling her friends about her little 'gift' anyway. asked him what was wrong.

"Blythe, those girls are weird. They're talking about measurements and legends and theories and some guy named Nyash" he said. The three girls stared at Blythe, though she took no notice.

"Well, maybe they have a good explaination" Blythe replied. Sue tapped on Blythe's shoulder.

"Uh, Blythe? Did you just talk to the hedgehog?"

"Actually, yes. I did. I can understand animals" Blythe responded, nervously yet confidently all at the same time. Her friends stared blankly at her, but before they could say anything, Tania butted in.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you can understand animals?"

"Yes" Blythe replied. Madelyn then asked,

"And have you used this dumbwaiter?"

"Um, yes..."

"And could you understand animals before you used the dumbwaiter for the first time?" Violet asked.

"N-no..." Blythe was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. The girls looked at each other, then back at Blythe and her friends.

"You guys, pet or otherwise, may need to sit down for this" Madelyn said uncertainly.

"What?" Youngmee asked in confusion. Tania gave her a serious look that seemed to convince everyone to sit down.

Violet looked at Tania, seeming to want her to start. And she did.

"Years ago, there was a powerful sorcerer in the world. His name was Nyash. Nyash had a brother, who wasn't as powerful. His name was Keem. Keem was a strange man. His only friend was a dog. Nyash seemed to believe that Keem loved his dog more than a man should, but to be certain, he cast a spell. When Keem entered a dumbwaiter, and came out, he was able to understand not only his dog, but all animals. Nyash explained that this was because the dog was his soulmate. The dog had been given a soul that was supposed to go to a human, but angels sometimes make mistakes with that type of thing. Unfortunately, no one was able to accept this. So, Nyash made a special dust that allowed any animals that were confessed to by their soulmate to become human. Therefore, Keem's dog became human. Nyash was so happy for his brother that he kept the dumbwaiter as it was, and wrote down the recipe for the dust"

Everyone was silent.

"What are you saying?" Blythe asked. Her voice shook, giving away the fear she felt. Madelyn bit her lip and answered,

"Anyone who comes out of this dumbwaiter able to understand animals, their soulmate is an animal"


	2. Chapter 2

Littlest Pet Shop My Way!

**Hello everyone! Or should I say... Hello to the one person who decided to read this! Haha...**

**Anyway, I do not own LPS.**

Episode Rewrite Two: The Twisted Legend Part Two

Blythe didn't know what to say. In all honesty, she was terrified. Her soulmate was an _animal._ What could she say?

At least Sue, Youngmee and Jasper seemed to believe that this was real. They immediately set to consoling her after the initial shock wore off.

"We are truly sorry, Blythe was it? We had assumed this dumbwaiter hadn't been used in years. Our agency sent us to check and see if the spell was still on it" Violet explained. Blythe wiped her eye- She had started crying at some point- and shook her head.

"It isn't your fault. It wasn't even Nyash's fault. He was only helping his brother. And you can't choose your soulmate, and no one else can choose it for you. It's not anyone's fault except the angels, but I don't even blame them. They made a simple mistake" she said, though her voice shook a bit towards the end. Madelyn knelt down and gave Blythe a hug.

"It's okay Blythe..." she whispered, though she knew that it was futile.

After a while, Blythe managed to calm down. The pets had been silent up to that point.

"Guys? Aren't you going to say anything?" Blythe asked nervously as she realized that fact. The pets looked at her.

Penny, Sunil, Minka and Russell were crying, and the others were definitely holding back tears.

"B-Blythe, we're sorry. If we'd known, maybe we could have helped in some way! But we don't even know who your soulmate is..." Pepper said in a low voice.

"It's okay guys. I'll figure out who it is" Blythe said, smiling, trying to stay calm. If she started to freak out, then so would the pets.

"Blythe, you don't need to find out alone" Tania said. Violet nodded, and pulled out a bag of silver dust.

"Is that..."

"Yep. We had some made just in case" Madelyn said, knowing what Blythe was going to ask.

"All the pets present here were present when you came out of the dumbwaiter, correct?" Violet asked. Blythe nodded. Violet sprinkled the dust on all the pets as she started to explain,

"Well, that makes it easier. See, there's one part of the spell that wasn't put into the legend, but we know from extensive research. We know that the animal your soulmate is must be present in the building for the spell to work. So, one of these pets is your soulmate"

Blythe and the pets didn't know whether to be elated or embarrassed.

"In addition, us True Love Agents have the ability to hear what animals are saying, thanks to a special implant in our brains. I don't know how much that will help, but it's worth mentioning" Madelyn added. Blythe nodded, and finally gained the energy to stand.

"So, you seem to be close to our age. Are you going to go to school here?" Youngmee asked, trying to divert attention from the awkward situation.

"Yes, but only to keep an eye on Blythe. We don't normally go to school, considering our job" Tania explained. Blythe nodded, feeling a bit safer with someone watching her.

"Thanks. Can I have your phone numbers, just in case?" she asked. The girls nodded, and Blythe pulled out her cell, putting them into her contact list as they told her their numbers.

* * *

The next day, Blythe woke up feeling...

She didn't know.

One part, she was scared. She didn't know which of her friends was her soulmate. But on the other hand, she was happy that the reason for her understanding animals was finally uncovered. And the last part, she was sort of relieved that it at least wasn't some buffalo in Asia or something.

Yes, she was relieved. So that was what she decided to focus on, and began to get dressed for the day.


End file.
